The Most Dangerous Game
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Quidditch: Sport of the Fearless. This is the untold accounts of the United States AllStar Quidditch team. Join the squad as they fight for their place in Quidditch history.


This is a Harry Potter fanfiction that does not involve any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's novels. This is purly based on original characters of my own. This plotline came to me while I was watching the 2006 Fifa World Cup.

Special thanks to my beta, Outsane!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the best, she most definitely beats the rest. Quidditch and Harry are her own creations and are reknowned throughout all nations. Plotline and character names are credited to me, and I hope you enjoy this to a tolerable degree.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1/2: The Most Dangerous Game**

_**Eat**_

_**Sleep**_

_**Play Quidditch**_

_**(Eating and Sleeping optional) **_

In the wise words of the late but great Albus Dumbledore, "Quidditch unites witches and wizards from all walks of life, bringing us together to share moments of exhilaration, triumph and (for those who support the Chudley Cannons) despair."

Quidditch is a binding tool between all wizard-folk alike. All over the world, countries have watched teams triumph or fail, succeed or fall, and above all someone getting smacked in the face with bludgers.

This world-wide game is considered to be the most brutal and most dangerous of any sport in history. Many skilled players have suffered vicious wounds and mysteriously disappeared and some have even fallen victim to fatal accidents. Approximately 700 different foul records can be found in the Department of Magical Games and Sports archive, located in the United Kingdom.

Despite the risks involved, Quidditch is still the most popular sport to the magical world. One team fights for its equal share of righteous fame and glory. One team claims the Cup as its own. One team will forever go down in history as the World Cup Champion.

This is the untold story of the United States All-American Quidditch team and it all begins with a small team known as the New York Nundus.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Tired of Losing**

"I quit," exclaimed Keeper Mark Pickering as he threw his gloves onto the locker room floor. The room became so quiet the cheers from the stadium outside could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Quit? You can't quit," the captain and Chaser Scott Sullivan said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Watch me!" Mark said, turning his back to leave, "I've had enough."

"So you're just going to desert us?" asked second Chaser Ivana Edmunson.

"Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" Mark said, bitterly.

Scott moved past his stunned teammates and grabbed Mark's arm. Clutching firmly and spinning him around to bring Mark face-to-face, Scott shouted, "You can't do that, not after how far we've come together as a team. Just walking out like this is cowardly."

Mark and Scott glared at each other, staring the other one down for a long minute before Mark finally hissed, "I'm tired of losing."

"And I'm tired of your attitude," Scott retaliated.

The rest of the team could feel the tension radiating from the two strong-willed men.

Mark scowled and said, "I'm not the only one who thinks that we should just give up."

"Oh yeah? Who else?" Scott said in a low voice. It was visible that was he was struggling to control his rage.

Mark smirked. He knew that his attitude was winning him the battle. He lifted his arm and pointed at a boy sitting in the corner of the locker room. He was small and a year younger than the rest. HIs name was Alexander Jones, the Seeker.

Alex stared at the rest of his team, white in the face as the glares from Scott could almost be felt pulsating on his skin. He finally stammered after looking at each of his other teammates in the eyes, "My-- My dad always said if it doesn't become fun anymore, I should stop playing."

Scott closed his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat, "Augh. Not you too."

Mark laughed once and said, "This _team_ is getting tired of losing. Maybe it's time we went our separate ways."

Scott reopened his eyes and glanced back at the rest of the team before growling at the two quitters, "Get out."

"Way ahead of you, cap'n," Mark said, punching the door open to leave. Alex quietly got up as well and disappeared after Mark.

Silence followed the door clicking shut. The team was struck dumb. They had been playing together since they were picked for the local professional team. Now they were Keeper and Seeker-less and, not to mention, in deep trouble.

"Any of you feel the same way? If you do, go on and get out. No hard feelings. I understand completely..."

No one moved a muscle, or even dared to breathe. Scott was angry, and the team learned that when he was angry it wasn't the best time to be in the same room.

Scott smiled lopsidedly and said, "Good... or else I would've jinxed you all right here."

The remaining team members loosened up. His sense of humor was a sign that he was calming down.

"Well now what do we do?" Gwen Cameron asked, the third of the Nundus' Chasers.

"Jump them in the hallway!" Aaron Breckenridge said, slapping his Beater's club into his open palm. His co-Beater, Lance Takahashi, agreed and they both smiled maliciously.

"Stop being ridiculous," Ivana said, ripping Aaron's club out of his grasp.

"No..." Scott said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the floor. "I'll see you guys later..."

At that, Scott changed out of his blue and green uniform and left his team mates in the locker room.

His thoughts trailed back to the first day he had met his teammates.

_To Be Continued_...

* * *

From the feedback I've gotten from various friends, it's a mixed review. Please, I'd really like some comments from my readers about how to make this fic more appealing and more interesting as it progresses. Reviews are much appreciated. I'll be working on Chapter 2 shortly. Chapter 2 will be all about their backgrounds and appearances. 

Wow. This chapter was really short. Probably the shortest I've ever written. XD

Remember! Read and review please!


End file.
